It started with a wedding
by megaeevee
Summary: Rose Weasley is standing at the alter about to marry a great guy, problem? It's not the one she loves, he isn't even here... Warning: couple of swear words, mentions of sex (nothing graphic)


Rose Weasely was standing at the altar facing a man she didn't love. Darren was nice but he just didn't have the natural boyish charm that _He _possessed. Their friends and family were seated, eagerly awaiting the kiss that would seal her fate and bond her forever to Darren Creevey. The best men, James, Albus and Hugo were standing behind Darren while the bride's maids, Lilly, Anne, and Cassidy were standing behind Rose. The church they were in was decorated like any wedding would be; flowers at the ends of the aisles, white everywhere; it looked like a photograph out of a fancy wedding magazine. Well except for the fact that the stained glass windows were reflecting different coloured patches onto the guests at the front. Rose would have thought they looked quite funny, if she were able to find any humour in the situation.

As for Rose she looked positively stunning in her floor length plain white dress and flowery veil with blue petals that fell to her mid-back, somewhat hiding her unruly brown hair, that she'd inherited from her mother, while at the same time emphasizing her sapphire eyes, identical to her father's.

But still, she was miserable. She was about to get married to a great guy with a great job but she couldn't stop thinking about _Him_. _Him_ and his lopsided grin, (that she was sure he had inherited from his father, though she had never seen him smile) and his silky smooth hair that was forever falling into his eyes. Those eyes…..

Rose could remember the first time she saw them; she was standing on Platform 9 & ¾, she'd just met up with Albus, James and Lilly. It was Albus she was most looking forward to seeing because he would be going into his first year, just like her. It was then that her dad bent down and whispered, ''so that's little Scorpious, make sure you beat him in every test Rosie.'' So she looked over to see who he was talking about and saw a boy with white-blond hair getting hugged goodbye by his mother, while his father stood looking proudly on. Even as her dad turned away she kept on staring, wondering at the somewhat hostile tone her father had used. A few moments later he looked over and when he saw her staring he glared at her, causing Rose to glare back.

She didn't speak to him on the way to Hogwarts, but he stood quite near her at the Sorting Ceremony. Rose hardly noticed though because she was so nervous. She watched avidly as her new classmates got sorted into their houses, but when Scorpious' name got called she glared at him again and looked away. She only had to wait a few seconds to hear the Sorting Hat call out Slytherin.

When Albus sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head Rose almost thought it would call out Slytherin, but it didn't. Albus got Gryffindor just like his parents did. Rose couldn't say the same though. When she sat down the hat took a while to sort her; it seemed to be stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, just like with mum. Although in the end it didn't sort her into either of the houses. Rose Weasley became a…. Slytherin!

Needless to say she had been quite shocked; Scorpious told her later that she'd looked like a fish out of water, not that she'd cared at the time.

Other than that though, her first four years at Hogwarts passed relatively normally. Until fifth year. That was the year that Scorpious Malfoy asked her out. At first she'd though it was a joke, seeing as how they hadn't done anything other than fight with each since their first day, but it seemed he was entirely serious. So she accepted, more to see how it would turn out than because she was actually interested.

However, after that first date she started to fall for him and soon they were an item, perfectly in love.

However, when Rose went home for Christmas she was met by a very subdued father. She wanted to ask what was wrong but only worked up the courage after an hour of sitting silently in a car. The answer she got, though, wasn't what she'd been expecting. Rose had thought there had been a big family emergency or that someone had died, but it wasn't the case. The answer to her father's subdued mood was that she was in a relationship with Scorpious. (Personally she blamed Albus for ratting her out, as she'd been careful not to mention him in her letters; partly because her dad and his dad weren't on the best of terms and partly because she was pretty sure Scorpious hadn't mentioned her in his letters, so his parents were almost certainly still in the dark too). Her dad said that she couldn't be with him anymore, to which she replied that she could be with whomever she liked. The following argument had resulted in several almost-crashes and two very annoyed Weasleys.

Of course they weren't about to stop being together just because ''her dad said''. Oh no, they only pretended to break it off, to save trouble, and then continued to date in private. Looking back Rose had to admit the secrecy had added a certain thrill to their midnight endeavers.

Now it was eight years after Hogwarts and they still hadn't told their families.

This was why the wedding was taking place. Rose's dad had introduced them, saying it was a ''match made in heaven''. Yeah right! But, unfortunately, Darren seemed to think so as well as he soon asked her out on a date that she very well couldn't say no to seeing as how he'd made sure to do it right in front of her dad so that saying no would have been suspicious. That prat! Obviously this pissed Scorpious off to no end but what could she do?! If she'd said no they would have gotten suspicious and figured out she was seeing someone else. That was also how she'd gotten (in her opinion) scammed into this wedding.

When Darren had gotten down on one knee (in the middle of her living room, with her entire family watching) she'd been horrified. But, alas, she couldn't say no. Scorpious, though, obviously thought she could have.

*flashback*

''WHAT?!'' _He exploded. ''You're getting _married!''

_They were in their favourite hangout spot: an outhouse on the edge of the Malfoy estate, complete with an old bed and everything._

''_I'm sorry,'' she pleaded. ''But I couldn't say no!''_

''_Yes, you could have! It was the friggin third date!'' He fumed._

''_I'm sorry,'' she whispered again._

_His face softened into an expression filled with love and sadness. He closed the gap between them and held her face in his hands._

''_Is this it, then?'' His eyes roamed her face, begging her to say no._

_With tears in her eyes, she nodded._

''_Are you sure? Can't we tell them? Couldn't you just break it off?''_

_She shook her head. ''You know I can't. If I did then dad would want a reason and there really isn't one, besides you.''_

''_Then let's tell them!'' He looked into her blue eyes and she wanted with all her heart to say yes. But she couldn't. She was too afraid of what her family would think._

''_No,'' she said firmly, tearing her eyes away from his. ''Our dads would kill us, or disown us, and we don't have any money.'' Even as she said it, it sounded like a pathetic excuse._

''_Who cares! Come on Rose, run away with me. We could go anywhere! You were always up for an adventure in Hogwarts. We don't even have to get married if you don't want to.''_

''_This isn't Hogwarts anymore Scorpious, okay? We've got a lot to lose and I don't want to risk it.''_

_He stood back hurt evident in his face. ''I guess this is goodbye then.'' And with that he pressed his lips onto hers in a gentle farewell._

_As she turned away Rose swore she felt her heart break._

_*end of flashback*_

Now it was time for her to say those two little words that would change her life forever.

''Do you, Rose Molly Weasley take Darren Collin Creevey to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?''

''I…''

She looked into the smiling face of Darren, with his auburn hair and kind brown eyes, and then she looked out to the expectant faces of all the people she knew. Well, not quite all of them. Scorpious wasn't there. Not that he should have been; Rose didn't send him an invitation because of the trouble it would cause, but she'd secretly been hoping he would show up anyway. Just like he would have done if they'd still been at Hogwarts.

She looked back to Darren and was about to speak when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Rose looked towards the doorway where there stood a man whose white-blond hair was distinctly ruffled and his jeans and t-shirt looked to have been thrown on haphazardly. His grey eyes caught Rose's and she felt something stir inside of her. Scorpious had made it.

With new conviction in her eyes she looked to the minister and finished confidently: ''…. Don't.''

''Rose! _Rose?!''_

Rose had locked herself in the women's bathroom after the wedding to get changed and with the vain hope that she could sneak out before people started asking questions.

It had all been rather funny, or so Rose would think when she looked back on it later, her dad had fallen out of his chair and the rest of the congregation had stood up, but because none of them quite knew what they had stood up for everybody just ended up in a big mob. Scorpious had used the chaos to exit through the back door, but Rose knew he was still around, waiting for her to escape. That was why she'd locked herself in the women's bathroom. That, and she needed to get changed. However, any hopes of hiding in here and leaving had been dashed when her dad and brother had started pounding on the door.

''Rose! Answer me! Why on Earth did you do that?''

Rose desperately looked for a window as she racked her brains for an answer. Eventually she spotted one and rushed over. She left her wedding dress dumped in a bag on the floor; her parents would find it and she didn't exactly need it anymore.

''Rose!'' It was Hugo this time. ''Open the door, we want to talk. C'mon, tell us why you left Darren.''

''Uh… Well, I just wasn't ready,'' she lied as she fumbled with the window catch.

''But, Rose, you haven't dated since sixth year! If I were you I'd jump at the opportunity to get married! You don't want to be alone forever.''

''I won't be alone forever.'' Rose finally got the small window open and hoisted herself onto the window sill, ignoring her brother's further yells.

The weather outside was warm for September. So warm in fact that many of the guests had come outside after the wedding. Rose could see Darren with his parents, Dennis and Hannah, a little ways off so she quickly darted round to the back of the church and ran along the path, weaving between the headstones. A little ways along she noticed a shiny green convertible waiting at the back gates. Scorpious! Rose quickened her pace and was soon sitting on the smooth leather seats in the familiar interior of his car.

He started the engine wordlessly but didn't start driving right away. Instead he turned round and gave her the most wonderfully amazing smile a girl could hope to see.

''So,'' he said in a very business-y tone. ''You, me, Vegas.''

Rose's mouth dropped. ''Vegas! You want to get married!?''

''Well yes,'' he said as if it was the obvious course of action.

''But-but- Married?! Are you sure?'' She asked mouth agape.

''Don't you want to? I mean we could always wait a few years and run the risk of some other big-shot dick-head proposing to you out of nowhere….'' He looked sideways at her and smirked. The very same smirk she fallen in love with, the one he only wore when doing something against rules, and, Rose thought, this probably qualified.

She smirked right back, ready for the challenge. ''Alright then. Vegas it is.''

''Wonderful.'' And with that he leaned over and kissed her, pulling back after a few moments to hand her a coke from the cup dispenser. ''Onward to Vegas!''

Rose just smiled and sipped her drink, not quite sure if she was ready, but willing to give it a shot. It would be a challenge keeping it from their families and then even more so breaking the news to them just right so they wouldn't be mad. _But hey_, she thought, _you know I love a good challenge. _Perhaps she should have kept that dress after all.

And then, as they were got to the end of the road, she happened to glance in the rear-view mirror and saw Albus staring at them, wide eyed. She dropped her drink in surprise, effectively staining the seat. But it was too late. Albus was already running up the steps of the church, no doubt looking for her dad to tell everything. Yup, they were screwed.

***Authors Note*** Just so you don't get confused, I have changed the story. I call this version 2. It's different than the other version but not so much that it's unrecognisable. Also in case you were wondering Rose is about 25 in this and Darren Creevey is Dennis' son, who was the brother of Collin Creevey, the kid with the camera. One last thing; I am planning on having more chapters but I'm not going to start on them until my other story is complete, so you're going to have to wait awhile.


End file.
